


Revenge

by bondboy68



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Puns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rutting, cecil did not watch the video on proper lab etiquette, lab quickies, strange bacteria cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carlos was rapidly becoming was more turned on than he ever intended to be in his lab."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Professionalism" as requested by SherlocksHound.

One of the unsung skills of a scientists was the ability to write without looking. Carlos could his eyes on one thing - a new study, a petri dish, a telescope lens, green-pulsing two-headed snail - and with his free hand be making rapid, legible notes for later review. It really helped out his efficiency at work, because he didn’t have to pause to take notes, and it also meant he didn’t have to carry around a tape recorder to make memos and reminders for himself like so many of his colleagues. He didn’t like the sound of his own voice, for one, and it would just mean more time transcribing the notes later, for another. No, this method was certainly the most efficient. 

He had one eye shut and the other peering through a microscope when the door opened. His hand stilled for just a moment as he glanced over to see who it was. 

“Oh, you’re early. I’m just finishing up.” His hand went back to making notes and his eye went back to observing. Cecil had been in the lab before and so was trusted to not touch anything. Normally he would just sit a respectful distance away and watch Carlos work. 

Which is why the scientist was surprised to hear the other man’s voice as such a close proximity, right behind him. 

“What are you working on?” 

“Um… just observing this bacteria. It has a highly accelerated growth rate.”

“Mmhm?” 

He felt Cecil’s hands on his hips, sliding around to hug him from behind. Carlos smiled and jotted down a few quick words. “I’m almost done, alright? Then we can go eat.” 

“Take as much time as you need.”

He shivered at the feeling of Cecil’s breath on the back of his neck. Carlos tried to slip back into his mode of concentration, but the other man’s hands were lightly brushing his stomach over his t-shirt, and his nose was nuzzling the back of his neck. 

“Cecil?”

“Mmhm?”

“You’re um… kind of being a little… distracting.”

“Sorry.” 

Soft lips brushed his neck and Carlos shivered. The other man didn’t even pull away as expected. Instead, his hands moved lower, brushing over Carlos’ crotch. 

“Cecil!”

“What?” 

Carlos ran a hand over his face. He felt warm his body was reacting to Cecil’s every touch, apparently more eager for a break than he was. 

“I can’t, um… I can’t…” Cecil was kissing his neck and rubbing him slowly though his pants now. Despite himself, Carlos’ mouth dropped open and he swallowed a moan. “I can’t work like this.”

“Try harder.” Cecil bit down on his neck and squeezed his groin. 

Carlos’ eyes widened and his time he did let out a noise. “You can’t… this isn’t fair!” Cecil just continued, and unfortunately he was an expert on Carlos’ Body. He knew just where to lick, press his fingers, just how hard and for just how long. 

Carlos was rapidly becoming was more turned on than he ever intended to be in his lab. His fingers were clutching the edge of the table, knuckles white. 

“Keep working,” Cecil ordered softly as he unbuttoned Carlos’ pants. 

“Wh-what?!”

“You heard me. You have to finish this before you can leave. Right?” Carlos looked down at the microscope, could see the petri dish of bacteria, and decided it was the unsexiest sight he’d probably ever seen. “Finish up or I won’t.” 

Carlos groaned. This was definitely, definitely payback. He forced himself to look into the lens, fingers searching for his forgotten pencil. 

Cecil purred against his neck, pressed flush against his back. “Good.” The man’s hand slipped inside his pants and Carlos _moaned_. “You’re not writing.” 

Carlos gripped the pencil hard and forced himself to write down observations, trying to ignore the fact that Cecil was wrapping his fingers around his half-hard erection and pumping slowly. 

_Bluish hue… culture is now six centimeters… largest bacterium are now_

He made a giant slash across the page as Cecil squeezed his balls with his other hand. 

“Cecil, I can’t.” He felt teeth dig into his neck again and the hands began to retreat. “Ok! Ok! Don’t stop.” 

Hands shaking, Carlos tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He just needed to get to the end of the lifecycle, another few minutes (he hoped). 

Cecil’s long, careful fingers were wrapped around him, pulling back his foreskin and playing with his slit. His other hand massaged his balls slowly. Carlos’ hips bucked. 

_all food depleted…. have begun to eat smaller members of the community…._

Carlos ached his back and moaned at a particularly skilled pull. The hands froze. Biting his lip, he peered again through the microscope and they began to move again. 

_Despite dwindling population size the culture has grown in size…. eight centimeters in circumference…_

He gasped. Cecil was sucking on his neck now. Carlos could feel the man’s own interest pressed agains his back. He should have been thinking about contamination and lab etiquette but instead he was just incredibly turned on, hips moving in time with the man’s hand. 

_Thirty-two minute mark…. nine centimeters in circumference…_

His breath was irregular and he moaned, pressing back as Cecil rutting against him, leaving dark bruises on his neck, his skilled hands bringing him closer and closer…. 

“Fuck, fuck Cecil please don’t stop. I’m so close please don’t stop.” 

Cecil withdrew his hands and turned Carlos around sharply, pressing him against the table as he kissed him hard. Before the scientist could react, Cecil had pulled away. 

“Harder being on this side, isn’t it? See you in the car.” 

Carlos could only stare, mouth agape and cock painfully hard, as the man walked away. 

“Cecil Baldwin, I swear to god…..” He pressed his palm against his abandoned erection, not sure what to make of his own empty threat.


End file.
